Because Of Drink
by dorkyeol
Summary: ketika Youngjae pengen 'itu' setelah meminum minuman aneh. apa reaksi Daehyun? DaeJae


Hai~~ yeol kembali membawa fanfic DaeJae yang super duper absurd demi apapun ini absurd stroy abis-_-

WARNING!

Rated M alias mesum alias no children alias bisa bikin kalian overdose/?

Dan habis baca ini mungkin kalian bilang someone call the doctor~hey doctor~ /nyanyi overdose/

Ohiya tolong jangan jadi silent readers yaa T_T kalau kalian gak review, aku kan ga tau kekurangan fanfic aku dimana /pundung T_T

Yaudah tanpa bubibu /dance bareng a-pink/ silahkan dibaca~~

Only one shot only one shot /dance PRI/

Don't forget to review^^

ohiya ide fanfic ini tercipta dari sevel. terima kasih-_- yeol berkolaborasi dengan temen yeol yang salah satu penulis ff juga. berterima kasihlah pada temen author yang enggan disebutkan namanya ini sebab dialah yang menambahkan lemon kecut pada fanfic ini karena yeol ga bisa bikin lemon-"

.

.

.

.

Because Of Drink

DaeJae as main couple

And other cast as cameo

Don't like? Don't read. Easy right?

.

.

.

.

Rookie grup B.A.P kini baru saja menggelar konsernya di Seoul /ngaco/ sekarang sudah pukul 11 malam waktu setempat. Tapi dorm mereka kosong dan gelap gulita. Ini karena manager Kang memanggil mereka setelah konser untuk membicarakan suatu hal/?

"kami pulaang... huah hausnya.." Youngjae berjalan memasuki dorm, diikuti dengan Daehyun yang menutup pintu dorm mereka.

Youngjae berjalan menuju dapur di dorm mereka tanpa menyalakan lampu. Ia malas karena ia benar-benar sangat lelah dan haus sekarang. Yang ia butuhkan hanya segelas minuman untuk menyirami tenggorokan tandusnya.

Sedangkan Daehyun pergi ke kamar DaeJae untuk mengganti bajunya. Dan mungkin habis itu baru ia mengikuti jejak Youngjae untuk membasahi tenggorokannya.

Baru DaeJae yang pulang ke dorm karena mereka diusir karena dianggap mengganggu saat manager Kang sedang berbicara. Bagaimana tidak. Youngjae dan Daehyun malah tidur saat manager Kang komat-kamit.

Kreekk

Youngjae membuka pintu lemari es dan mengambil botol minuman disitu. Ia tak bisa membaca komposisi minuman itu. Yang terlihat hanya tulisan "untuk Youngjae oppa"

Mungkin dari fans yang menitipkan minuman itu, lalu disimpan disini oleh manager Kang. Begitu pikir Youngjae.

Ia segera membuka botol itu dan meminum cairan di dalamnya dalam beberapa kali tenggak.

"minuman apa ini? rasanya aneh hii.." kata Youngjae lalu membuang botol minuman itu di tempat sampah.

Youngjae berjalan keluar dapur menuju kamarnya. Namun baru akan melangkah, Youngjae merasakan kepalanya sangat pusing. Penglihatannya buram. Dan suhu tubuhnya meningkat.

"dae-daehyunie?" panggil Youngjae pelan. Suaranya kali ini susah untuk dikeluarkan. Ia memegang kepalanya yang terasa sangat pusing. "akhh"

Ia terus berusaha berjalan menuju kamar. Mungkin ia terlalu lelah hari ini. jadi ia memutuskan untuk langsung tidur tanpa makan malam atau sekedar membasuh tubuhnya.

Tapi baru beberapa langkah...

BRUUG

Ia terjatuh di ruang tengah.

Tanpa ada yang tahu sekarang ia disini..

.

.

.

Daehyun mengusap rambutnya yang basah karena ia baru saja mandi dengan handuk berwarna putihnya. Niatnya sih hanya ingin mengganti bajunya, tetapi melihat kamar mandi yang seakan-akan memanggil namanya membuatnya tergoda untuk memakai/? Kamar mandinya.

Ia melihat kesekeliling kamarnya. "tumben Youngjae belum ke kamar" katanya setelah melihat kamarnya kosong tanpa seonggok Youngjae di tempat tidur.

Biasanya, setelah mereka pulang show, Youngjae akan langsung tidur k=di tempat tidurnya bersama Daehyun. Tapi sekarang Youngjae menghilang entah kemana.

Daehyun memutuskan untuk mencari Youngjae di luar kamar.

"astaga gelap sekali. Apa Youngjae tidak menyalakan lampunya?" ia menyalakan lampu dapur tempat Youngjae taadi. Tapi tak ada Youngjae disitu. Hanya ada sebuah botol minuman yang tergeletak tidak sempurna di samping tempat sampah.

Daehyun mengambil botol itu dan membacanya.

"untuk Youngjae oppa" ia mengidikan bahunya lalu membuang botol kaca itu ke tempat yang layak. Tempat sampah.

Tujuannya adalah mencari Youngjae yang menghilang di dorm. Bukan membaca botol minuman bekas yang ada di tempat sampah.

"youngjae eoddiseo?" teriak Daehyun. Berharap Youngjae mau menjawab panggilannya. Namun nihil. Suara Youngjae sama sekali tak terdengar di seluruh penjuru dorm.

Daehyun kembali berjalan. Dan kini tujuannya adalah ruang tengah. siapa tahu ada Youngjae disitu

tangan Daehyun meraba-raba dinding guna mencari steker lampu. Di ruang tengah benar-benar gelap. dan...

cklek..

lampu pun menyala secara ajaib setelah Daehyun menekan tombol steker lampu/?

"YOUNGJAE!" teriaknya saat mendapati Youngjae tengah terkapar di lantai yang dingin. ia segera menghampiri Youngjae dan menggendongnya ke kamar.

"neo gwarnchanayo?" tanya Daehyun sambil meletakkan tubuh Youngjae di ranjang mereka. Daehyun meraba-raba dahi dan kedua pipi Youngjae. panas sekali.

"daehh.. ngghh.. panashhh"

((demi nulisnya gemeteran-_- *apa ini ga penting))

Daehyun membelalakan matanya kaget. apa Youngjae bilang? panas? bukankah malam ini sangat dingin? bahkan tadi Youngjae bilang sendiri saat di mobil. kenapa tiba-tiba sekarang ia bilang panas?

"Yo-Youngjae? kau kenapa?" tanya Daehyun dengan gugup di awalnya. Bukannya menjawab, Youngjae malah menggerak-gerakan tubuhnya gelisah. seperti ada sesuatu(?). Youngjae kemudian menarik paksa Daehyun sehingga Daehyun hampir menindihnya.

"junghh. aku inginhh.."

bagai ada kupu-kupu yang terbang di dada Daehyun. Daehyun terkejut bukan main saat mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Youngjae begitu saja. Padahal biasanya, Youngjae selalu menolak keinginan Daehyun untuk 'itu', tapi sekarang Youngjae yang ingin. sekali lagi biar dramatis. YOUNGJAE YANG INGIN. Tanpa paksaaan dari Daehyun sedikitpun.

Daehyun ber-smirk ria. Ia sih mau saja menuruti keinginan Youngjae -yang dia tahu Youngjae sekarang tidak dalam keadaan sadar sepenuhnya- tapi sejak tadi pagi, B.A.P hampir sama sekali tak ada waktu istirahat. ia takut Youngjae akan sakit jika terlalu lelah. apa lagi dalam soal yang seperti ini. Daehyun tidak akan merasa cukup kalau cuma sebentar(?).

'mampus kau jung Daehyun' batin Daehyun dalam hati. Ia merasa dilema. ia tahu Youngjae sedang dalam pengaruh minuman dan Youngjae memang sedang lelah. tapi dia juga ingin menuruti keinginan Youngjae -karena Daehyun memang lagi ingin juga- sungguh ia dilema. jadi berasa ingin bernyanyi dilema/?

"junghh.." Youngjae menarik kerah kemeja Daehyun sehingga membuat bibir mereka bertautan. "kumohonnhh.."

surga bagi Jung Daehyun.

Youngjae benar-benar menginginkan tubuhnya disentuh sekarang. dan bisa kita lihat raut kemenangan di wajah Daehyun

"baiklah kalau itu maumu sayang..." Daehyun kini melumat kasar bibir kissable Youngjae...

berkali-kali Youngjae melenguh keras saat dirasa Daehyun berkali-kali pula mengenai spot sensitive miliknya.

"dae pelan pelanhh saja nghh aahh.." racau Youngjae tak jelas disaat Daehyun kembali menghujamnya dengan keras. "sorry baby. ur so tight.." Daehyun kembali mempercepat tempo gerakannya.

entah sudah berapa desahan keluar begitu saja dari mulut mereka berdua. desahan Youngjae terdengar seperti alunan melodi yang sangat indah di telinga Daehyun. maka dari itu Daehyun suka sekali menggoda Youngjae.

peluh sudah membanjiri tubuh polos mereka. namun tak satupun yang mau mengalah hingga akhirnya...

punggung Youngjae melengkung dan disertai lenguhan panjang saat dirasa cairan hangat Daehyun memenuhi tubuhnya. Daehyun ambruk dan berbaring di sebelah Youngjae. ia segera menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuh polos mereka.

Daehyun melirik ke arah jam dinding yang ada di kamar mereka. sudah jam 1 dini hari. Daehyun yakin Yongguk hyung, Himchan hyung, Jongup, dan Zelo pasti sudah di dorm dari tadi. dan Ia yakin juga mereka mendengar semuanya dan besok ia pasti akan diceramahi oleh Himchan dan Yongguk. semua itu tak masalah jika Youngjae bahagia. tapi sebenarnya ia tak yakin kalau dalam hal ini Youngjae bahagia(?)

"tidurlah jae. ini sudah sangat larut." kata Daehyun dan disertai anggukan kepala oleh Youngjae. Youngjae mengambil posisi tidur berbantalkan dada bidang Daehyun. Youngjae suka seperti ini dimana ia bisa merasakan detak jantung Daehyun yang teratur.

Daehyun mengusap pelan surai hitam Youngjae dan bernyanyi lullaby hingga Youngjae tertidur.

kebiasaan mereka.

sehabis begitu/? biasanya Youngjae meminta Daehyun menyanyikan sebuah lagu pengantar tidur meski nafas Daehyun terengah-engah-_-

Youngjae berpikiran, Daehyun juga harus merasakan capeknya menjadi dirinya. karena Daehyun tak mungkin menjadi bottom saat bersamanya, jadi ia lebih memilih untuk menyuruh Daehyun bernyanyi sampai kehabisan nafas.

entahlah...

pasangan yang aneh..

.

.

.

because of drink

.

.

.

Youngjae mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya perlahan. ia mengangkat sedikit kepalanya "akhh" Youngjae memegang kepalanya disaat yang bersamaan. ini pasti gara-gara efek minuman yang semalam. kepalanya jadi sangat pusing. ia memutuskan untuk mandi.

Youngjae melihat sekeliling kamarnya. 'kenapa bajuku berserakan di lantai?' batinnya. ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk mandi saat mengintip tubuhnya di balik selimut.

mata doenya membesar seketika melihat tak ada sehelai benang pun yang menutupi tubuhnya -kecuali selimutnya- ia lalu melirik pada namja yang tidur di sebelahnya dan...

JENG JENG JENG

ia bisa melihat Daehyun tidur tanpa mengenakan pakaian juga -tentu memakai selimut-

"Jung Daehyun! ireona!" Youngjae menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh kekar Daehyun. bukannya bangun, Daehyun malah menutup seluruh wajahnya dengan selimut.

"iish banguunn!" kini Youngjae memukul-mukul si bodoh itu agar dia segera bangun dan menceritakan semuanya. "ada apa sih? aku masih mengantuk.." kata Daehyun tanpa membuka wajahnya yang ditutupi selimut.

"apa yang terjadi semalam?" tanya Youngjae kemudian. Daehyun membuka selimutnya dan balas bertanya pada Youngjae "kau tidak ingat apa-apa?"

Youngjae menggeleng diikuti dengan wajah Daehyun yang kembali ditutupi selimut. "You're so hot, baby" katanya dari dalam selimut.

semburat merah mulai menjalari pipi tembam namja manis itu.

"andwae! keperawananku!" seru Youngjae tak jelas. bagai di film-film dimana si pemeran baik habis di perko*a sama tokoh jahatnya

"apaan sih? lebay deh. kita kan sudah pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya.." Daehyun merusak suasana telenovela Youngjae.

dan Youngjae pun adu mulut dengan Daehyun.

.

.

.

because of drink

.

.

.

sementara di luar, Yongguk dan Himchan tengah menunggu DaeJae couple keluar agar mereka bisa memarahinya. tentu saja mereka akan marah. malam ini mereka harus tampi di salah satu acara televisi. apa kata orang yang melihat nanti kalau Youngjae berjalan di panggung dengan langkah yang terseok-seok?! apa kata dunia?!

dan jangan lupakan dua magnae yang tengah duduk di sofa sambil memakan brondong jagung instan yang mereka buat sendiri untuk menemani menonton acara mari-kita-marahi-daejae

"hyung. keperawanan itu apa?" tanya Zelo polos pada Jongup

"memangnya kenapa?" Jongup balik bertanya.

"ani. apa keperawnan itu sebuah benda? atau makanan? kalau iya, aku akan memberikannya pada Jongup hyung nanti.." Zelo tersenyum polos menampilkan deretan gigi putih dan terawatnya. sedangkan Jongup tersenyum aneh.

"benarkah? kalau begitu terima kasih. aku akan mengambilnya nanti malam. oke?" kata Jongup.

Yongguk dan Himchan yang mendengar itu langsung menoleh dan menatap tajam mereka berdua -lebih tepatnya, hanya pada Jongup-

"YAK KALIAN BERDUA!"

.

.

.

.

end

.

haha. ini cerita ga je banget-_-

**PROSES PEMBUATAN BAGIAN YADONG**

yeol : *ngirim e-mail ke temen yeol, sebut saja mawar* eh ceritanya udah jadi nih. tinggal bagian lu doang

mawar : iya ini gua e-mailin.

*ga lama kemudian e-mailnya dateng*

kalian harus tau dia ngirimin yadongnya banyak banget HAHAHAHA. nyampe 500 words. padahal rencana awalnya bukan kayak gitu.

yeol : *line* gubluQ. yadongnya kebanyakan

mawar : gapapa biar seru haha

yeol : nih gua e-mailin ke elu cerita yang udah jadi. overdose gua bacanya. eneghhh

mawar : oke. langsung gua post di ffn

.

.

kira2 begitulah proses pembuatan ff ini. ini semua yang ngedit+yang nulis temen yeol. yeol cuma ngasih plot ke dia doang hahaha

terima kasih. mind to review?


End file.
